His Latest Flame
by riviera41797
Summary: Very short fic inspired by one of my all time favorite Elvis Presley songs. I know a lot of you Hannah haters  like myself I must brag  will especially love this one  – reviews appreciated. This will be a 2-3 shot…unless I am inspired to write more.
1. Chapter 1

Very short fic inspired by one of my all time favorite Elvis Presley songs. I know a lot of you Hannah haters (like myself I must brag) will especially love this one) – reviews appreciated. This will be a 2-3 shot…unless I am inspired to write more. No promises

His Latest Flame – by Riviera41797

"I can't believe you're just telling me this now Seeley" Hannah said in an accusatory manner, hands on her hips, looking more angry than he'd ever seen her. _Was it really only an hour ago he held her in his arms? _

He couldn't believe how upset she was.

"Its not that big of a deal, which is why I didn't say anything before, it was, you know, water under the bridge." He replied, trying to keep his tone light. Taking a step towards her, he tried to pull her into his arms. Anything to diffuse what he was so scared was about to happen.

They were at his apartment, and he thought it would be the right thing to do to tell her about the situation that had happened with Bones the other night. Booth felt terrible seeing his partner cry that way for those few moments, the sobs wracking her body as though her heart was breaking.

Even worse than that though, was the way she pulled herself together and told him she'd be okay. Why couldn't she have had this revelation sooner? Why did it have to be after he met and fell in love with Hannah?

Guiltily, he briefly considered that perhaps he made a mistake by not conceding to Hannah at the time she asked that there might have been something between he and Bones.

Hannah evaded his attempt at diffusing her upset. Her lips were set in a hard line, her eyebrows drawn, and she was full on in her defensive posture he'd seen so many times before while in Iraq as a journalist. Booth considered himself lucky to never have been on the receiving end of that anger.

"Seeley" she said with venom, her eyes bright "I wanted to know about that water!"

Confused for a moment, he stared after her as she strode purposefully towards the bedroom they shared.

_What water?_ He wondered irritably. Weren't they just talking about Bones?

Oh.

He'd just said water under the bridge.

Right.

That water.

Rolling his eyes while sighing, he followed her.

Booth stopped short, and his breath caught as he was shocked and horrified all at once seeing her yank out her few suitcases and bags as she begin filling them with her meager belongings.

Simply staring, realization dawning on him her actions, and what they meant, he softly said: "Really?"

Unmoved by his tone, his body language or the expression of hurt in his eyes, she continued to gather her things.

She's going to end it over THIS? He thought, not quite comprehending what he was seeing or thinking.

- More soon! Thanks for reading! -


	2. Chapter 2

His Latest Flame – Riviera41797

Chapter 2

Seeley Booth stared into his cup of coffee, as if the answers were at the bottom of the cup he'd been nursing for over an hour. The waitress stopped over and refilled his cup, giving him a smile, before departing to other patrons at the diner.

He'd gotten very little sleep last night after Hannah left. It certainly hadn't taken her long to get her things together and get out. He had no idea where she was going, but he knew she wouldn't be back. It was how she was. How could something they'd built together slip through his fingers so fast, and over something so trivial?

There was no drag out, knock down, begging, pleading or screaming match after her declaration of wanting to know about the history of his emotions for Bones. Just quiet acceptance.

He sighed and hung his head for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

He straightened up, rolled his shoulders and glanced over his shoulder at the sun that was rising in the east. At least he had all weekend to lick his wounds and try to put on a brave face for his friends and co-workers.

What was he going to tell them anyway?

"_Yeah, my girlfriend and I broke up because I forgot to mention I am in love with my partner" _

That would go over well.

_Wait_, he thought irritably, _he wasn't in love with his partner!_ _Where did THAT thought come from?_

His thoughts turned to Bones, and he wondered what her reaction to this situation would be. _Probably something anthropological_, he figured. Yet he was not looking forward to the conversation. Booth somehow felt embarrassed about it and really did not want to talk about it at all with her, although he realized it was inevitable.

Before he could consider that train of thought, his cell phone chirped from his inside coat pocket.

Frowning, and checking the caller ID, the number did not look familiar. Booth flipped open the phone, and answered.

"Booth"

"Hey! Booth! How are you? It's Tim!"

The voice was familiar, then it hit him, it was Sully!

"Sully!" Booth smiled and chuckled, his problem forgotten momentarily "Hey, how are you! So you're back in the US or are you calling from Jamaica on the boat?"

While he was talking to his old coworker, his first thoughts turned to Bones. And what Sully calling meant for her.

"So yeah, I am here in DC and wanted to know if you wanted to get together tonight?"

Immediately suspicious, yet keeping his voice level, Booth responded, "Sure, sounds good. Bones too….or….?" he casually offered.

"No…no. Just you and I man." Sully responded offering nothing further.

Feeling somewhat better about the situation, he found himself smiling, and said "Alright, well see you tonight then at Founding Fathers"

End this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

His Latest Flame – Riviera41797

Chapter 3

He stared at his reflection in the mirror a moment before exiting the bathroom. All things considered, he looked all right. His recent break up did not seem evident in his eyes. Maybe Booth was in denial, or maybe he didn't love Hannah as deeply as he claimed that he did.

Turning and leaving the bathroom, he flipped off the light and grabbed his jacket from the bed, shrugged into it and head out the door.

It was a cool slightly breezy night, the moonlight casting an illuminating glow on the damp streets from a recent rainfall. There seemed to be a lot of people and traffic about, since it was a Saturday night. Booth found himself looking forward to seeing his old co-worker, although he was feeling a bit guilty at not disclosing to Bones that her old boyfriend was in town, and had asked to see him without her present.

On the drive to the Founding Fathers, guilty feelings continued to gnaw at him. Booth knew that Bones was more than likely at home reading, working on her novel, or maybe even a jigsaw puzzle. She was his friend, and if their roles were reversed he'd want to know if she were meeting with an old ex of his.

Quickly dialing her number, he was mildly surprised to be directed to her voicemail instantly. Frowning, he dialed her home number and got her answering machine.

Huh.

_Well that is unusual for Bones not to be answering on a Saturday night,_ he thought uneasily, wondering where she was, and what she was doing.

_Did she meet with Sully prior to their scheduled meeting? _

_No,_ he decided, _she would have definitely mentioned it to me. _

Finally arriving at his destination, he slid his hands into his jacket pockets and entered the bar, looking for Sully, instantly finding him seated at the bar, smiling, and chatting with the bartender. He looked tan, fit and filled with a happiness that radiated from him.

Sully spotted Booth out of the corner of his eye and strode over to shake his hand and give him a quick embrace, simultaneously patting him on the back.

"Booth! Man is it good to see you!" Sully exclaimed, smiling as he turned back to his bar stool to sit.

Booth, returning the smile, followed his friend and sat kitty corner from him at the corner of the bar, nodding to the bartender on duty that he wanted his usual.

"Sully, its great to see you! You look fantastic, Jamaican life agrees with you! How's the boat business going?"

"Its going great, just great!" Sully enthused, smiling

"In fact, one of the reasons I am in town is I've got a line on a 2nd boat I am going to probably pick up and take back with me, business is booming man, it's a dream come true!" Sully went on with fervor.

Eyebrows raised, Booth responded with genuine happiness for his friend, "Hey, that's great, I'm really happy for you man!"

Leaning closer to Booth, Sully went on, "Yeah, and you know what? I met the most incredible girl last night, I mean, man, we really hit it off, and fast, you know?"

_Well, that explains the glow Sully seemed to be emitting,_ Booth thought with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Booth asked, taking a drink of his beer

"OH yeah!" Sully agreed, tipping his beer back and finishing the bottle.

"So? Tell me about her, come on!" Booth prodded good-naturedly

"First of all, get this, she is a journalist!" he bragged

An uneasy feeling began to settle in Booths gut at this revelation.

Sully, unaware of Booths slight change in demeanor, went on.

"Yeah, man, she is dedicated to her craft, and looks? Yeah. She's got them. She's got the longest blondest hair, and the prettiest green eyes anywhere!"

Somehow managing to swallow past the lump that lodged in his throat, Booth managed to croak out the question he had to know:

"So does this girl have a name?"

"Yeah man, her name is Hannah, and you know what? Not only has she agreed to come to Jamaica with me, but I am considering naming my new boat after her!"

End this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

His Latest Flame

Booth made it through drinks and burgers while hearing all about this great new girlfriend Sully seemed to have fallen for overnight. He felt mixture of hurt, betrayal, grief and jealousy over the situation. Several times he found himself looking up, in an effort to keep the tears that he found in his eyes from spilling over.

The crowd was light at the Founding Fathers bar that night. He and his old co-worker sat at a corner table, talking and watching the room's activities as they spoke.

Actually, Sully was doing most of the talking. A lot of the talking.

About Hannah.

His new girlfriend.

Love. Or whatever.

He wanted to shout at him that Hannah was HIS girlfriend, and that Sully could just sail off the edge of the world for all he cared. What was it with this guy? First he steals his partner away from him, now his girlfriend.

Wait what?

Sully didn't steal Bones away from him.

Bones was still his partner!

_Where did THAT thought come from?_ Booth thought uneasily.

Shifting his attention back to the conversation the other man seemed to be directing, he cleared his throat and went for a subject change. Anything to get the guy off the topic at hand.

"So, you know I have to ask, have you talked to Bones at all?" he met Sully's eyes across the table, gauging his response, looking for deception.

"Of course I have Booth, what kind of man do you think I am?"

Looking down at his plate, picking up a stray french fry and then back up at him again, Booth said nothing, waiting for an explanation.

Sully sighed.

Gazed around the room,

Leaned back in his chair.

Met Booths steady gaze again.

"We've corresponded primarily via email, a few phone calls. Not a lot, but some here and there."

Sully picked up his beer bottle and took a long swallow before finally going on.

"I just get the feeling her heart isn't in it anymore, us I mean" he clarified.

Booth felt his stomach do a somersault.

"What?" he found himself asking.

"Come on Booth, don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm saying here" Sully said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well what do you expect? You left her 4 years ago, you think she is gonna just patiently wait for you? Seriously?" Booth wondered aloud, his tone sarcastic.

Sully looked away, then stood.

"I've gotta go. I didn't come to argue with you about Temperance, I just hit town about a boat, to finish up a few loose ends, and tell you about my new girlfriend."

Startled at his friends sudden decision for departure, yet somehow glad to see him go, he stood as well, and offered a handshake, even though it was the last thing he felt like doing.

Sully paused for just a moment before accepting the shade.

"Best of luck to you Booth" he heard the other man say as he strode out of the bar.

Still standing beside the table, Booth heard himself say quietly "Yeah…..best of luck…."

End this chapter


End file.
